Never let you go
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: Set right after the war and will expand over the beginning of Ron and Hermione's lives together. They finally made it, finally our of the darkness and now they hope the rest of their lives will only see the light.
1. Trying to move on

**Ron's POV**

The Burrow seemed cold and empty. No body had spoken more than a few words sinces we came back. Occasionally someone would break the silence by finally letting their unshed tears fall. I couldn't stand seeing my family like this. Mum shut herself in her room to cry and Dad locked himself in his shed. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Ginny sat silent in the living room. Percy went to help Kingsley get a head start with paperwork at the Ministry. Fred and Geroge sat on the kitchen work tops while Me, Harry and Hermione sat at the table.

"How long do you think this will go on?" Hermione broke the silence. "I-I mean the misery"

"We did lose a lot of people in the battle Hermione" Fred chimed in.

"Yes, of corse I know that but shouldn't we start being thankful about the people we didn't lose?" She had a point but I couldn't bring myself to speak yet "Like you Fred, we all thought we lost you, but by some miracle you're still here. We should be grateful that we didn't lose everyone we love"

"She's right" I finally found my voice. I could see in Hermione's eyes she was glad I defended her. "We should do something special, to honour the people we lost and celebrate the people that survived"

"That's a brilliant idea Ron" Dad had just walked in. His eyes were red and puffy, he had obviously been crying since he left the house.

"Thanks Dad, when should we do it?"

"Well, how about Saturday? Andromeda said she would bring Teddy round then." Harry chimed in to the convosation. Remus and Tonks asked him to be Teddy's Godfather and now that he no longer has them in his life, Harry wants to be there for Teddy as much as possible, despite still being so young. Andromeda has agreed to help him as much as possible with her Grandson.

"Good idea" Dad agreed. He left the kitchen and ascended the stairs, probably to comfort mum.

Suddenly we started to hear faint, muffled crying.

"Oh no" George got up and looked concerned into the living room towards the source of Ginny's sobs. "I can't stand seeing our baby sister like this, I'll go talk to her"

"I'll come to" Fred responded.

And the two of them left the kitchen.

This was the first time the three of us had been alone since the end of the battle. It had only been a few hours but it felt like so much longer. I needed my best friends, I know they need me to.

I rested my hand in the middle of the table, after a few seconds Hermione laid her hand atop of mine, a few seconds after that Harry joined.

We said like that for a few minutes silently staring at our joined hands. We all knew that what we shared over the past year, running and hiding from Voldemort, Death Eaters and Snatchers bound us into an ever lasting friendship.

"I can't believe its over" Hermione once again stirred us from our slumber of silence.

"Me either" replied Harry "I'm so happy, yet so terribly miserable"

"I feel the same way" I feel more comfortable talking now with only the three of us in the room. "We can finally have a normal life again"

"Our lives were hardly normal to start with were they?" Hermione answered with a small chuckle.

The three of us sat there for a while sharing a small laugh but no more words. eventually Harry stood.

"I think I'm going to head of to bed" the two of us nodded. He started to make his way towards the stairs when I abruptly stood.

Silently I walked towards him and hugged him, I did not care about my manliness. I was just so happy that my best friends survived this war with me. we shared a brotherly hug for a few more seconds then broke apart. We smiled, nodded then Harry ascended the stairs.

I moved back to my chair next to Hermione and we sat quietly for a few more minutes.

"Ron?" once again she broke the silence, this is become an habit.

"Yea?"

"About what happened during the battle...uhm..you kow.. the uhm...kiss" She became hesitant but eventually continued. "What are we, I mean what does that make us?"

I remained silent for a few seconds "What do you want us to be?"

"I w-want to be with y-you" she said as she looked down at her hands on her lap.

"I want to be with you to" I replied with a small smile.

She looked up and smiled back at me.

"R-ron, I love you s-so much, I've loved you for so long" her eyes started to mist over and she began to look down again. "H-how do you feel about me? I'm sorry but I need to know" she was looking at her hands again.

"Hermione" I hooked my finger under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes were in line with mine. "I have had feelings for you for as long as I can remember, I realized those feelings were love in forth year and I have not stopped loving you since" her eyes were watering and she had a loving smile dancing on her lips. I leaned down and kissed her gently, her lips were so soft and this kiss was nothing like before. This was slow and magical yet still passionate, just like a first kiss should be.

We broke apart and looked at each other for what felt like a year. I could never get bored of her majestic doe like eyes.

That's it, I am finally with Hermione Granger. My Hermione Granger. After so long and I am never going to let her go.


	2. Late nights

**Hermione's POV**

Its was pitch black. The only sound was Ginny's snoring, she was exactly like the her brothers. I woke up about twenty minutes ago and my alarm clock now says **3:42AM. **I don't feel like I could get back to sleep, all I could think about is what Ron had said earlier about how much he loved me_.  
_

I keep replaying his words in my head. Ron loves me. I mean he actually loves me! My true inner girl was screeching and giggling, it reminded me of Lavender Brown. That's when I started to get depressed again. No, me and Lavender never got along and at times I even said I hated her. But she the way she was taken from our world by the foul, vulgar Fenrir Greyback makes me feel miserable and sorry that she was taken from us.

When I finally excepted I would not be getting back to sleep any time soon, I decided to go get a snack from the kitchen. I hopped out of bed, slipped my feet into my fuzzy slippers and put my knee length fluffy dressing gown over my deep blue flannel pajama bottoms and black vest and slid out of the room without waking Ginny.

I creeped down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible, failing slightly but I was glad Ginny's room was only one flight up.

As I approached the kitchen, I heard something. I reached for my wand and held it aloft as I rounded the corner.

_"Shit" _now that voice and incompetent swear I would know anywhere.

"Couldn't sleep as well I see" I said leaning against the door frame with a smug smile lingering on my lips.

"OW!" He had smacked his head on the top of the cupboard he was rummaging through and was rubbing it vigorously. "_Damn,_ _Hermione_, you scared the shit out of me"

I could only laugh. He smiled at me and picked up the packed of biscuits he had dropped during his quick scare.

"What are you doing up?" He asked me.

"Couldn't sleep you?" was my reply.

"Same here, do you what some hot chocolate?"

My smile grew and I frantically nodded my head.

He smiled again and busied himself around the kitchen.

It's funny to see him like that, he looks so out of place working in the kitchen but he seems to know what he's doing.

After a few minutes he sat down next to me and placed two mugs filled with hot chocolate in front of us.

"What's wrong?" At first I'm confused at his question but then I realized I have been staring off into space for no less than three minutes.

"Uhm..nothing I'm fine, well, as fine as can be expected under the circumstances"

He just nods in reply and lowers his eyes. I know he is trying to cope for the rest of his family but I can tell, on the inside he is hurting. Probably more so than the rest of us. His first girlfriend died, killed by the man that attacked his older brother, yes he had grown to hate her but it doesn't mean she deserved it. One of his brothers came so close to death we thought he had been taken from us forever. Mad-eye died, and Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey and so many more close to us.

Sometimes its the people that show less fear and pain that hurt the most.

I reach my hand out and caress his cheek. He lifts up his head and gives me a half smile. I know he's broken, whatever it was he saw in Voldemort's locket changed him. Since then he has been different. especially towards me and Harry. I know Harry saw what it was but promised Ron he wouldn't tell me.

I wont pressure him, when he's ready maybe he'll tell me.

After about a half an hour of general convosation, I started to get tired. The both of us decided to go to bed so started to make our way up the stairs. When we reached Ginny's bedroom on the first floor landing, Ron turned around and just started to stare at me. His eyes were glistening and the gorgeous azure blue of his irises roaming over me made me feel light headed. Ron seemed to notice this and protectivly put his hands around my waist.

We stood there for a few moments just silently looking at each other. All of a sudden he started to lean down towards me. I drove my lips to conect with his and he gently kissed me. I started to feel dizzy but couldn't bring myself to pull away, I wanted Ron more than anything. I passionately began to deepen the kiss and felt his tounge glide along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted his wish and soon our tounges were dancing between us. Ron started to guide me backwards so i was pinned to the wall. Not aggressivly but indeed dominantly and I was deffinatley not going to stop him. His hands started roaming my sides and I laced my fingers in his hair. I let a small whimper escape my lips when one of his hands reached my lower hip. This earnt Ron to grin smugly into the kiss so I pulled his head closer to mine trying to allow our bodies full access to eachother.

"Oh my Melin, Get a room!"

We both jumped apart at the sudden voice of Ginny Weasley. She was standing in the door frame to her bedroom with a slightly disgusted face.

"Sorry Gin, What are you doing up?" I tried asking nonchalontly.

"I needed to use the bathroom but if you guys are going to continue this charade infront of the bathroom door I really wish stayed in bed"

I heard a small chuckle escape from Ron which earnt him a glare from both me and Ginny.

"What's so funny" she asked him slightly enraged.

"Nothing, nothing" He began holding his hands up in mock surrender "I just think its funny that the only thing that could stop me and Hermione from going at it in the hallway is you needing a piss"

"Ronald!" I whispered sharply at him which only caused him to grin and snake his arm around my waist.

"I'll see you in the morning" He whispered in my ear before gently kissing me again and accending the rest of the stairs to his bedroom.

I gave Ginny and innocent smile which she return with a grin and a shake of the head.

"Go to bed, i'll be back in a minute, he was right about me needing a piss" she said sounding so much like her brother.

I let out a small laugh before shaking my head and entering Ginny's room and making my way over to my bed.


	3. Awkward encounters and Quidditch

**Ron's POV**

_"Heer-mi-nee"_

"OUCH!"

I was in the middle of an amazing dream, about my amazing girlfriend and the next thing I know I'm awake and pissed off.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. The was an extra pillow on my bed so I picked it up and looked over to Harry confused.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

"Lets just say, next time you decided to have a sex dream about my best friend, use a silencing charm" He replied with strong annoyance but still a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh shit, sorry mate" was all I could say.

I started to wake up properly and made my way down to the bathroom to have a shower before breakfast.

I open the door and took one large step across the room to turn on the water. I stripped off and stepped in side thanking Merlin that I managed to beat everyone else to the hot water. I quickly washed my hair and body and turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and realized I didn't bring any clothes in with me. All I had was a rather small towel.

I decided to man up and just but the towel around my waist to save some of my dignity before running through my house naked. I opened the door quickly and practically leaped into the hall way before crashing in to something.

Standing the in front of the door was Hermione with bed hair and still in her night clothes. she started rubbing her eyes and when she finally looked up at me her eyes widened with shock.

"Um-I-um-forgot-um-shower" I couldn't even form a sentence. Why was this a big deal? Its not like I'm completely naked so why am I so embarrassed? Oh that's right because I'm a self conscious fool who just step in front of his girlfriend in nothing but a towel.

She began to giggle slightly which deflated my ego even more.

"What are you laughing?" I asked with a hurt and confused expression.

"I just think it's really cute that you are so worried about me seeing you in a towel" she replied still giggling.

"I forgot my clothes, but I didn't really think I would bump in to anyone on my way back up stairs"

"Really? A house full of eleven people and you didn't think anyone would see you?" she said with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah right I forgot there was so many of us" I replied with a blush creeping up my neck.

"Well you better hurry up before Fred and George see you running around in what can only be described as a loin cloth" she moved a hand up to her mouth to hide her smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I replied rolling my eyes and leaned down to give her a soft lingering kiss on the lips.

"EEW! Really Ron? In the hall way, practically naked? Have you no shame?" Harry's disturbed voice rang through to hall from the stairs.

"Calm down mate, I'm going" I tried hard to hide the exasperation in my voice as I turned and past him on the stairs.

"And get a bigger towel! Your junk is threatening to peek out" He chuckled covering his eyes and bumping in to the wall.

"Fuck off"

As I made my way back up to my bedroom I could her Harry and Hermione mumbling and chuckling on their way down to the kitchen.

I got to my room without having an awkward encounter with anyone else and quickly got dressed in to a pair of dark jeans and a maroon sweater. I didn't really care for the colour but Hermione said she loved it on me.

I made my way back down stairs for breakfast and was greeted by the entire family. I though I woke up before everyone. Obviously not.

I took a seat next to Hermione and began to shovel food on to my plate while she just sat there nibbling on a piece of toast. I've been really worried about her eating habits, she lost so much weight while we were on the run, what with only eating mushroom soup and the occasional piece of fruit.

She has always been slim but now not many of her clothes fit her. She has started only wearing long sleeved shirts to hide her 'Mudblood' scare created by that foul bitch Bellatrix Lestrange, but the fabric just hangs off her body, and her jeans are rather loose around her hips.

After we finished breakfast, we all decided to go outside and play a round of quidditch. Well everyone except for Hermione and Percy. Hermione has never liked flying but she has agreed to let me take her out on my broom when no one else is around, and Percy, well...Percy's just a git.

We headed out to the broom shed Me, Harry, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny. We all mounted our brooms and set of in to a huddle in the middle of the pitch in the back of The Burrow. The teams would be uneven anyway we set it but on one team was Me (acting as Keeper and Chaser) Harry (Seeker) and Charlie (acting as Beater and Chaser) the other team was Ginny (Seeker) Fred and George (acting as Beaters and Chasers) and Bill (Keeper). We thought that would make the teams as fair as possible. I was certainly happy having the youngest seeker Hogwarts had found in years and the brother who tames dragons for a living against against a love struck girl that will want to let her boyfriend win, two idiots that will just try to play pranks on everyone in the air and the soon-to-be-father that will want to show his wife he is sensible, yeah pretty fair to me.

When the game was in full swing (Team Ron 120-40 Team Ginny) Mum came out of the house and shouted at us to come down for lunch.

Being the lovely family we are we decided to have a brutal race down to the broom shed. Fred and George just kept trying to knock Bill off his broom so Me and Charlie drew when we grounded. I was greeted by Hermione walking up to us with a small smile on her face.

"Well done, I saw you were winning" She said to me wearing an intruiging cheeky grin.

"He couldn't have done it without his amazing team mates, my dear" Charlie cut in breaking my eye contanct from Hermione for I could smack him round the back of the head.

"Woah, calm down little bro, just because you have a girlfriend now, finally may I add, does not mean you have to show off your oh-so-amazing strength by attacking you loving family" He retorted chuckling and adding a high pitched girly voice towards the end.

"Yeah, because I couldn't do that before I got a girlfriend" I replied with a wide grin.

We all headed back to the house laughing and were welcomed by mum standing in the door way trying to hurry us up.

**A/N Sorry it took so long, i've been ill and busy. I will try to upload a bit more now that I have the week off but I would also like to start a new story along side this one so please don't get angry if it takes a while to upload :)**


	4. Sneaking off

**Hermione's POV**

Today is the celebration for the living a fallen of The Battle of Hogwarts.

Molly and Professor Mcgonagall have been putting together a party of sorts. It doesn't really seem right to call it a party. Because of repairs needed and bad memories being to fresh they aren't holding it at Hogwarts but at The Burrow.

They have invited the families of everyone who had their lives taken during the war and every witch or wizard involved in the defeat of Voldemort. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Kingsley and Andromeda are coming early along with their families to help set up.

Me, Ginny and the rest of the girls have been preparing food all morning while the boys are de-gnoming the garden and setting up the marquee.

"I don't want this to be a sad day" Luna broke the silence with her usual dreamy tone.

"None of us do, dear but I'm afraid it may end up that way" Andromeda replied.

"But why should it be? No one we are celebrating lost their lives in vain. We should be happy we had the honor of knowing this many people that were brave and loyal enough to risk their lives for us and the greater good. I am not going to spend the day crying, I'm going to spend it telling and listening to stories of everyone we lost" And with that she left what she was doing and walked out in to the garden.

I could see Luna through the window walking over to Neville and Dean, who were searching for a gnome that managed to get away from them.

I turned back to peeling the carrots in the sink. By now all of us are able to use magic to do chores and cooking, but it passes the time to do it the muggle way. It also gives us an opportunity to talk to each other. Not that anyone is doing much talking.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Ginny and Fleur engraving the rest of the plaques we didn't finish last night. Each one had the name and life span of all of those who died in the war. On one end of the table the finished plaques read;

Alastor (Mad-eye) Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, Gregorovitch, Bathilda Bagshot, Gellert Grindlewald, Ted tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Gornuk, Dobby the house elf, Bogrod, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Vincent Crabbe, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Serverus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

A lot of the people and creatures that we taken during the battle were not recorded either because they decided to return to their homes to perish or their bodies were completely destroyed and unrecognizable.

I looked back out side, over to the middle of the marquee where Ron stood with Arthur and Bill putting the finishing touches on the picture memorial. Above to images of everyone that died, hovering in the air was a banner reading 'The Fallen Fifty of The Battle of Hogwarts'.

Everyone is so glad we didn't lose more lives. For all we know we may have but these are the only recorded names.

After all the food was finished, we began seeing guessed arrive as we carried platters and silver wear out into the garden to set on the many enlarged tables set up by the boys.

Just when I set down the last plate I had to carry, I suddenly felt two stront arms snaking around my waist. Ron bent down and set his chin on my shoulder while I leaned into his embrace.

"I really hope today goes well" He said quietly into my ear.

"Me to, to just have one day of no hassel out of respect really" I replied

"Mmhmm, to be honest I think we might just get it. Once all the guests arrive Dad is slinging up extra wards so no remaining death eaters can get in"

"So we just have to stick it out until all the guest are here?" He nodded "Well I don't think that will be much longer" I continued turned around to face him, his arms still around my waist.

"You look beautiful, do you know that?"

"You look so handsome" He bent down and we share a brief soft kiss before Harry and Ginny ran over to us.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Neville finally told Luna how he feels!" Ginny squealed.

"Wow that's amazing! How did she take it?" I replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Well, that's the best part! She didn't really reply just just kind of leaps on him and they ran behind the broom shed for a quick snogging session before everyone else gets here!"

"Are you serious?" I was in a state of ecstatic shock. I was so happy for my two friends, but really they couldn't have chosen a better time?

"Well, seems to me like Neville has got the right idea" Ron turned back to me smiling, then grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the house.

"Ron, what are you doing?" I asked suppressing a giggle (Very unlike me)

"I'm going to get as much of you as I can before this place is to crowded" He replied as if it were obvious.

After zig-zagging through people arriving and putting finishing touches on decorations we arrived in Ron's room. He opened the door and pulled me inside. I went to turn on the light but he stopped me.

"I think it's quite romantic in the dark. Don't you?" As I was about to reply, he crashed his lips on to mine and gave me a hungry kiss.

"Ron" I breathed into his mouth. His response was deepening the kiss and pulling me closer to him by my waist. My hands snaked up his arms and joined around his neck. I felt bad about him having to strain his neck by leaning down so I did something that strangely suprised him and myself. I reached for one of his hands and placed it on the back of my thigh. The next thing I knew I had jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held on wear I left his hand while the other still supported my back.

"'Mione" He half breathed half moaned. This sent shivers down my spine, like it does everytime he uses that nickname. But hearing it this way made it even better.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

_Oh my Merlin, what is happening?!_

I have Hermione Granger, sexy, smart Hermione Granger in my bedroom snogging me and surrounding me with her gorgeous thighs. How did this happen? How did I get such an amazing girl like Hermione? Not that I'm complaining at all, this is brilliant!

I'm so glad Mum is keeping everyone busy downstairs. If we were to get interrupted now, we would be having to add more names to the memorial list.

That's a dark thought? Why am I thinking so darkly when I have HERMIONE-_FUCKING-_GRANGER this close to me?

_Stop thinking Ron, you'll ruin it!_

_Right-o.  
_

I decided to be slightly adventurous, I know Hermione is quite conservative so wouldn't want ti go into anything major right now and I wont make her. But a little something-something never hurt anyone right?

With the hand I was using to hold her sexy thigh, _stay focused_, I began to grip and rub her leg higher and higher every now and then. So far I wasn't getting any complaints.

I moved my hand even further up her thigh so the hem of her dress started to bunch up towards her waist. Suddenly without realizing how far my hand had travels, my finger tips met lace. _Holy fuck Hermione wears lace underwear! _She still hasn't tried to stop me so I just started to move my hand under the lace. Not near her- um - there just by her hip bone. I began to grip her hip gently but firm and suddenly her lips left mine. I though for sure she was going to yell at me, or hit me or something but no. She started kissing my neck. Sucking on the skin there. Without thinking my legs started walking us backwards towarks my bed.

I sat down on the mattress with Hermione now straddling me still kissing my neck. _Am I dreaming? I mean am I actually dreaming? _

Well if it is a dream then I wont have to worry as much about gettng yelled at. But I wont risk it just incase.

I could feel myself harden at all the thoughts of Hermione running through my head. She seemed to notice that I tensed up because she gasped and moved her lips back to mine.

We continued to kiss passionatly for a while before we both had to come up for air.

"Maybe we should get back down stairs before to many people realise we're missing" She said though she sounded quite reluctant.

"Yeah, OK. Knowing Harry he's probably gone off and said something to Fred and George"

"Well, if he did then lets just say, Ginny wont be getting as much pleasure out of him as I'm getting out of you"

"I really don't want to think aout her getting that now"

She giggled again "Your right, come on lets go"

She stood up off my lap and held out her hand for me. I took it and stood up before wrapping my arms around her and giving her on last gentle kiss.

"I love you, Hermione"

"I love you too, Ron"

And with that we made our way back down to the party


	5. Finally

**Hermione's POV**

After the party came to a close the only people left around the burrow were Me, Harry, the Weasley's, the Lovegood's and the Longbottom's.

While all of the adults were sat in the kitchen drinking tea and talking, Me, Ron, Haryy, Ginny, Luna, Neville and the twins were sat by the lake behing the burrow.

"That went better than I thought t would to be honest" Fred said breaking the peacful silence.

Everyone murmured their agreements before Neville stood.

"Its getting close to eleven o'clock, I should get nan home"

"I'll come too, Daddy must be getting tired and I think I am also" Luna joined and the too of them walked hand in hand towards the house.

All of a sudden Molly emerged from the wonky building. "Fred! George! Ginny! Can you three come and help me clear up the kitchen!" she yelled from the door.

"What about Ron!" George yelled back at his mother.

"He's done enough! Come on!" This earned a smirk from Ron and as the other three Weasley's stood so did Harry.

"I'll come help" He said taking Ginny's hand and walking back to the house.

Me and Ron sat in silence for a while both starring at our hands. Suddenly he entwined his fingers with mine. I looked up and saw him smiling at me.

"Hi"

"Hi" I replied with a chuckle.

"I missed you" He said with a wide grin.

"What do you mean you missed me?" I asked smiling back "You've been with me all day"

"Yeah, but I havn't been alone with you for like six hours" I said his grin changing to a cheeky smirk with a wink.

"Mmm, thats true" I replied with my own smirk.

We sat there starring at each other for a few minutes untill it was my turn to break the silence.

"I love you, Ron"

"I love you too" He said leaning in and kissing me softly.

I quickly deepened the kiss and pulled his hand towards me hinting for him to move closer. When he did he was kneeling right infront of me with one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek. I started to lean backwards so I was lying down, welcoming him to lay over me. And he did. We where out next to the lake in the dim-lit evening passionately kissing on the grass with Ron on top of me.

"I love you so much" Ron breathed into my mouth between kisses. Suddenly my face felt damp and I look up to see that he had tears falling from his closed eyes.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I broke the kiss and was wiping the tears from his cheek with my thumb.

"It's nothing" I gave him a pleading looking and he sighed nervously "It's just- please don't leave me"

"Why would I leave you?" I asked him with my own tears forming in my eyes.

"Because I'm just Ron, plain, boring, untalented, worthless Ron" he said looking away from me and quieting with every word.

"Hey, hey, Yes you are just Ron, gorgeous, magnificent, interesting, sexy, heroic Ron. Don't you ever say anything like that again, you are amazing. If you weren't do you really think I would have fallen in love with you all those years ago?" Finially he looked back to me, tears in his eyes.

"You are perfect" I finished and leaned in to kiss him.

We continued to kiss for a while. Soft but passionate. Soon we found ourselves lying down again still in eachothers embrace. I lost track of time until he pulled away.

"I love you" He said again still teary eyed "So, so much. You have know idea"

"I think I do, because I love you more than words can describe" I responded.

He lent back in for one more brief, loving kiss before pulling both of us to our feet.

"Come on, it's getting cold out here" He took my hand and lead me towards the house, past the kitchen where everyone was still cleaning and up stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I opened my bedroom door and lead her inside before sitting on my springy mattress. Keeping hold of her hand, I pulled her to sit next to me on my bed. Then I kissed again, putting more passion and heat into it then every before.

"Ron..?" She murmured against my lips.

"Yea.." I replied only breaking the kiss for a nanosecond as my arms slipped around her waist.

Just then, she grabbed one of my hands from her side, lifted it up and placed it on her breast. _Holy shit! _I obviously tensed or breathed to hard because she smiled against my mouth. This made me smile too. She started to lie down backwards, me following her down. I straddled her hips and unlatched my mouth from hers to begin ravishing her neck.

"Ron..I want you" She gasped.

"'Mione, you've got me" I said moving my lips to her collar bone.

"No. I mean I want you in every way" With that she pulled my hand that was on her breast and moved it down to the top of her jeans.

I finally looked up and stared into her cool brown eyes. She nodded at me, and that was all I needed as permission to take my amazing witch to be mine forever

* * *

I woke up the next morning from what I thought was an amazing dream. I turned around in bed and my face was met by a mass of brown curly hair. I looked up and saw Hermione lying in my bed, under the sheet. _That wasn't a dream! I actually had sex with Hermione Granger!_

She began to stir, so I chose to pretend to be aseep. I felt her turn around on my bed, and I felt her eyes on me. _She knew I wasn't asleep. _So I opened my eyes to see her giving me a warm smile._  
_

"Morning" She said sweetly.

"Morning" I replied, groggily.

She leant in and gave me a small but strong kiss. She then made a move to get out of bed and I said up.

"I should go before your Mum finds me up here" She said reluctantly.

"Don't go" I pleaded.

"Ron, If your Mum finds us up here in bed, naked she will flip" She reasoned.

"Then we'll just get dressed, you don't have to go. You can just say you woke up early and came to see me" I suggested.

"Fine" She said still a bit nervous about being caught. She then stood up, leaving the sheet and walking around to find her disgarded clothing. I sat there admiring her every asset before getting dressed myself. When we were done we lead back down and dozed off again.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry, having severe writers block. **

**I will try to upload as soon as possible.**

**If you are enjoying the story, maybe you could give me some inspiration for the next few chapters?**

**Would be very appreciated.**

**-RoodieWeasley**


End file.
